The Return of a Hero
by shadow-site
Summary: One year has passed since the battle at Ragnarok, things seem to go on smoothly in peace. Or do they? Some CielxZeroxIris. R&R please.Chapter 15 up
1. Chapter 1

The Return of a Hero 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, my second fanfics finally.  
I can't post it faster because college is on the way but I manage it somehow so please enjoy it.  
DISCLAIMER : Megaman Zero and all of it's character is own by CAPCOM, I don't own them.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Where am I? Why am I here? How long has it been since that day? That day'  
A figure of a female reploid keep on thinking these things as she sleeps in a capsule in a cave, waiting for someone to wake her up.

"So? How does the research going? Did you find anything new?" Ciel asked as she arrived in the control room of Neo Arcadia.  
It has been a year since the last battle at Ragnarok and now that human and reploid is at peace she has been selected as the leader of Neo Arcadia, together with Harpuia and the other guardians she maintain the peace in Neo Arcadia.  
Because of the Ciel System she invented, there is no more problem on energy and everyone start to coexist naturally and that's also one of the reason why she was selected to be the leader, the other reason is because she is well known by everyone in Neo Arcadia, especially about how she and Zero defeat Weil and save the world from the destruction.  
"I'm afraid that we haven't find anything new miss Ciel, that cave is so strong and it's not like an ordinary cave. It even have some robots protecting it." Harpuia answer Ciel while he keep on looking to the monitor.  
"Robots? Did you mean reploid?" Ciel ask in curiosity because nowadays robot is a really strange things to be found.  
"No miss Ciel, I didn't say it wrong. It maybe strange but it's true, there are some robots which protecting it. Fenrir said that those robots started to attack them as soon as they stepped on the entrance of the cave"  
"That's strange, does it mean that they are the protector of that cave"  
"It's very possible but one thing still concern me." Harpuia stand up from his chair and walk toward Ciel "What's that?" Ciel asked.  
"It's the fact that those robots which protect the cave are still new"  
"New? You mean those robots were built recently"  
"Well no, the researcher which come to investigate said that those robots were around a hundred year old or so but"  
"But what?" "...But the metalic parts and the construction of those robots are the same as us reploids except that they didn't have the programs which make us can do things independently"  
"Does that mean..."  
"Yes, if they are built by scientists around one hundred year ago, maybe that is around the time of the Maverick Wars." Harpuia can tell that the news give Ciel a big shock as both of her eyes opened, this could mean that the thing in that cave is somekind of a war tool.  
Ciel is about to talk when suddenly Fenrir's face appear on the screen behind them.  
"Hey Harpuia I got some news for you and... Oh, morning miss Ciel." Fenrir just realize that Ciel is standing in front of Harpuia with some concern on her face.  
"Morning Fenrir" Ciel aswer in a low voice "So, what did you find in that cave?" Harpuia try to return the conversation back to the beginning "Oh right! I got some news, a good one, a bad one, and also a strange one"  
"What's the good news Fenrir?" Ciel ask as she and Harpuia walk toward the monitor "The good news is that we have find what those robot protects, it's a capsule with a female reploid inside of it"  
"A female reploid? Does she looks dangerous?" Harpuia ask "Well if you ask me, I don't think that she is dangerous. She looks pretty much like a normal human, she doesn't seem to have a weapon either"  
"Strange, why would those robot protects her then? Well what's the bad news then?" Harpuia face Fenrir and he can see that he actually doesn't want to talk about it.  
"Errr... The bad news is when we want to take that capsule to Neo Arcadia we got attacked"  
"Attacked? By who? Did anyone got injured? And what happen to the capsule?" "Hey hey, easy there Harpuia. It's alright, no one get a serious injury and the capsule is save too, but I'm sure you don't want to hear about who is the one who attacked us"  
"Who is it Fenrir? Please tell us." Ciel asked with worry in her voice "Well, I'm sure you won't trust it, but it is... it's Zero"  
"WHAT!" Both Ciel and Harpuia yell in shock

End of Chapter

--------------------------------------------------------  
How is it? Do you like it? Please don't burn me for giving that role to Zero because I have a good reason and you'll see it in some chapter ahead. Please review this story okay or I won't be able to see if something went wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02 

DISCLAIMER : MMZ and the characters is own by CAPCOM not me ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Ciel and Harpuia stand there in shock. Zero is alive, and that is a really good news but why would he attacked them? And why he didn't come and see them for all this year? There's a lot of question in their mind but soon the silence is broken by Fenrir.  
"Hey guys, don't be that shocked please. I haven't give you the last news right"  
"... The last news, you mean about that strange news you were talking about?" Harpuia finally get rid of the shock while Ciel is still sitting in a chair with her head down "Yes you see, that Zero I saw is actually a little strange. The colour in his body is black instead of red, and his saber's shape is also different"  
"The saber's shape?" Harpuia get interested in the news "Right, you know that Zero's saber has a triangle shape right? But this Zero I saw have a cylindric shape saber"  
"A cylindric shape? Strange.. Oh yeah, didn't you said that no one got a serious injury? How come?" Fenrir expresions said that he has expected those questions, he sighed and start to explain "I also don't understand but at that time..."

Flashback  
Fenrir is about to return to Neo Arcadia with a newfound capsule on the truck when suddenly some beam fly toward him and his groups, making explosion everywhere and hurt some of the reploids.  
"AHHH! Damn! Who is it! Show yourself NOW!" Fenrir shout while pointing his canon when suddenly a strong beam fly and hit his chest. making him fall to the ground and when he manage to stand on his feet he couldn't believe what he saw.  
Right in front him is standing the strongest reploid he ever know, the one who has beaten him many times before, the one who save the world, the one who should have died.  
"ZERO? WH- WHY"  
"Heh, I don't have time to talk with you pathetic bunch. Hand over that capsule. I come to get it for my master, one way or another"  
"What? What's wrong with you Zero? Don't you realize that we're at peace now? Why did you do this"  
"I told you I don't have time to talk!" then Zero start to dash, grab the sword in his back and slash it toward Fenrir but luckily it was missed.  
"Zero! Tell me what's wrong here! Have you gone nuts! SPEAK ZE..." Fenrir couldn't finished as Zero's arm fly toward his face and catch it. Zero then lift Fenrir up and throw him to the truck which carry the capsule, making the capsule fall to the ground.  
"Heh, you should have listened to me." Zero start to walk toward the capsule with an evil grin on his face but he is stopped by a big flame which manage to hit his chest, but didn't even put a scratch.  
"Sorry Zero, but if you've gone nuts then I'm going to kill you!" Fenrir start to fire a volley of fireball but Zero is just too fast and he manage to avoid all of those fireball and get in front of Fenrir at the same time.  
"You're so brave to do that." Zero smirked "But this is the end." Zero pull his saber again and swing it toward Fenrir's head Fenrir couldn't do anything and just close his eyes ready for the worse, but soon he realize that the saber never hit him, instead he hear a sound of something fall to the ground. He slowly open his eyes and see that there is someone standing in front of him, that "person" is covered by a brown cloak from his head until his foot but soon Fenrir can tell that the one in front of him is a reploid because he can see some parts of his foot armor which isn't covered by the cloak because of a blowing wind.  
"YOU!" Zero shout as he stand and point his saber toward the reploid."WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GET IN OUR WAY"  
"...I will never let you and your master do what you want, that's for sure." the reploid start to walk toward Zero and when he is in front of him he point his finger behind Zero "Go away now and tell your master to stop all the crazy things he want to do or I'll stop him the hard way"  
Zero get really piss off and try to slash him with his saber, but the reploid manage to evade and he land a strong punch right on Zero's stomach which make him fall to his knees, then he kick Zero's head so hard that Zero is flying backward a few metres.  
"Give up?" the reploid say in a calm voice while Zero is trying to stand.  
"Just dream it!" Zero start to slash like crazy toward the reploid but the reploid manage to dodge them all and he land another kick on Zero's back.  
"Just give up. You won't win against me and you know that." "HUH! You'll pay for this one day, I swear it! My master and I will be the victor in the end." with that said Zero start to dash away from that place leaving some injured reploids, a confused Fenrir, and the mysterious reploid alone.  
Fenrir walk toward the reploid which has helped him after checking his group condition, the reploid is sitting on the truck just next to the capsule. "Excuse me, I.. I want to say thank you for the help you gave us before." the reploid just sit there without answering and then he stand up and start to walk away "Hey hey. Wait a minute will you? Can't you just explain about what just happen before?" the reploid stop walking and turn around, facing Fenrir "The only thing I can tell you is that those people will keep on trying to get something from inside that capsule and when they do it will be very bad for everyone so protect it carefully." Fenrir get more confused because the only thing he can see inside the capsule is the female reploid "But.. but why Zero did this? And who is this "master" he was talking about?" "Not everything you see is the truth. Just take those word for now." the reploid then start to dash away and he's really fast that Fenrir isn't able to chase him.  
"Hey! At least tell me your name!" but it was too late, the mysterious reploid has gone too far from him and soon he dissappeared from sight.  
End of Flashback

"So, that's what happened back there." Fenrir sigh and both Ciel and Harpuia couldn't believe what they just hear, the Zero they once know as a hero is helping an enemy and they are trying to harm everyone.  
"Excuse me you two." Fenrir broke the silence which make Ciel and Harpuia face the screen again "What is it Fenrir?" Ciel speak in a sad low voice "Well, you see. I too don't believe about what just happened but I think that the only thing we can do is try to do what that reploid told"  
"That reploid? You mean..." Harpuia glare a little "Yes, let's just try to find out what is this "thing" inside the capsule which they want so much and protect it so that they don't get their hand on it and"  
"And?" Harpuia said "And let's just believe at what he said: "Not everything you see is the truth"." as Fenrir said this both Ciel and Harpuia nod

One hour later Fenrir's group return to the base at Neo Arcadia and Ciel start her work on trying to open the capsule with the help of Cerveau.  
Meanwhile outside of the room where Ciel and Cerveau is working all three guardians plus Allouette is standing. They're waiting for the news about that capsule to make sure about the thing that Zero wanted, well at least that is what the guardians are waiting. Allouette is either want to see the female reploid inside the capsule or she only want to talk with Ciel. Hours later.  
"Miss Leviathan, how long will they stay inside?" Allouette is starting to be impatient because they has waited for a long time "Well, I don't know Allouette but maybe it still need some time so why don't you take a sleep for a while? I'll wake you up when they're finished"  
"Okay." Allouette then walked toward the chair where Leviathan was sitting and Leviathan let her to lie down on her lap.  
"Well." Leviathan start to speak after she had make sure that Allouette is asleep "Now I want some explanations about what is happening around here when I was away." she looks toward Harpuia and Fenrir.  
"It's a long story and I think that it's better if you don't know about it." Harpuia said and these words made Leviathan growl a little "Hellooooo, do you think I'm a child? I'm a guardian like you two so it's okay for me to hear it, and if you're talking about time we have a lot of it"  
"Fine then, go tell him Fenrir." Harpuia close his eyes and wave his right hand toward Fenrir.  
"Huh? Why me?" It's clear that Fenrir hate it when Harpuia decide something on his own but he couldn't say anything when he see Leviathan's eyes which are full of curiosity. "Man! Okay okay, I'll tell you so don't put those eyes on anymore"  
Fenrir then tell everything about the incident and that story make Leviathan as confused as Harpuia or Ciel when they first hear about it.  
"So... You mean that Zero has become an enemy?" Leviathan couldn't help but say those word which make Fenrir look downward "We don't know that for sure yet" Harpuia's word make him get the attention from his fellow guardians "What do you mean by that Harpuia?" Leviathan asked "You see, this "Zero" we're talking about is a little different from the Zero we know"  
"Are you talking about his armor colour and saber?" Fenrir asked "Well yes, but I'm talking about the way he act." these words make both Fenrir and Leviathan fell confused "You see, the Zero I know is a reploid with a chivalrous behaviours. He will never attack someone from behind but this "Zero" we're talking about"  
"He attacked me when I didn't paying attention." Fenrir seem to understand what Harpuia is talking about.  
"Exactly. The Zero I know will never do something coward like that, so I have a felling that he is not Zero"  
"You mean that he's an impostor?" Leviathan asked "But his speed and strength is very incredible, I don't think that an impostor could do that"  
"Well, we will find out sooner or later but now we can only wait for Ciel to finish with her work"  
Both Fenrir and Leviathan know that it is the best thing to do and nod, soon the door in front of them is open and Ciel tell them to come in. "So, how is it going miss Ciel? Do you manage to open it?" Harpuia asked first "Well, that capsule is really old so I checked on history data to look about it and I found that it is a capsule which been use to refill a reploid's energy in the past"  
"Refill energy? You mean it's like a bed for reploids?" Harpuia asked again as they get in front of the capsule "Yes it's seem so, but the switch is broken so we have to use a different way to open it"  
"Why don't we just force it open?" Fenrir then kick the capsule and somehow the capsule's lid start to move.  
"WOW! I never think that your stupid brain can do something like that Fenrir." Leviathan giggle while carrying Alloutte on her back.  
"Hey could you just give me a praise instead of being sarcasm"  
"C'mon guys. Stop fighting because we have a more important thing to be done." Harpuia stand between them to make sure they don't fight and soon everyone is paying attention toward the fully open capsule. Soon the female reploid inside that capsule open her eyes slowly and start trying to get out of the capsule.  
"Where am I...? Why I'm here...?" she start to speak while looking everywhere around her and then she focus her eyes toward the group of people in front of her "Who are you people"  
"Pleased to meet you. My name is Ciel, and these people are my friends. We're the one who found you sleeping inside that capsule and we're also the one who wake you up"  
The female reploid just stay silence and move backward when suddenly a disk fall from inside of the capsule and when Cerveau is about to take it she jump to pull it away and hold it tightly in her arms.  
"Oh sorry, we didn't know that it's an important thing for you. By the way, who is your name?" Ciel smile and try to help the female reploid stand which make her smile back "Thank you very much. And about my name, you can call me Iris."

End of Chapter

-  
Well now one secret is out but another is coming. Did anyone figure out about Iris sleeping in that capsule? To tell you the truth, my favourite female characters from megaman are Iris and Ciel and that's why I want to resurrect her. Read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

DISCLAIMER : Megaman Zero and the characters are owned by Capcom  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in the dessert, a black figure is standing near a stone when a black reploid come toward him.  
"Master, I'm sorry but it seem that the disk you want have fallen to their hand"  
The black figure just stand there without word, then he turn back and smile evilly  
"Heh, just let them do what they want because they won't be able to stop me from getting what I want anyway"  
"But master, what will you do about that damn reploid who keeps on interfering our plan"  
"Well it's true that he is more troubling than those Neo Arcadians, eventhough we know his weakness but we musn't waste any more time"  
"So? What's your order sir"  
"I want you to go and get me that disk"  
"Bu- but that disk is protected in Neo Arcadia"  
"Oh just shut your mouth and get to work already. Or could it be that you're afraid of them"  
"Of course no sir, I'll get that disk for you soon.You have my promise"  
"You better not disappointed me this time."  
"Understand sir"  
Then the black reploid go away and leaving the black figure alone in the dessert  
"Hmm.. He is a strong reploid but I doubt he'll manage to get it easily, well in that case... Viper!"  
"Yes, master"  
a green reploid who has the head of a serpent appear behind the black figure and bow down on his knee  
"I want you to assist him in order to get that disk, just to make sure that he doesn't fail"  
"But master, I think that he is strong enough to make it alone"  
"Just do it! I'm afraid that that damn reploid will come again and you know that he is too strong for us to handle, at least for now"  
"I understand, then I'll get going now."

Meanwhile, in the Neo Arcadia base Ciel is staying in her room together with Iris, talking.  
"So you mean that you have been sleeping for almost one hundred years in that capsule"  
"Yes, if today's date which you told me is true then that's right"  
"But, but why? And what's inside that disk on your hand?" Ciel pointed at the black box which has never left Iris's hand since the time she woke up.  
"Well, actually I don't know what's inside this disk either but I was ordered to stay inside this capsule and not to let this disk fall to anyone's hand"  
"Is that so? That's strange"  
"True, but let's forget it for now. Let's just talk about something else"  
"Right. Oh wait, you're from a hundred years ago right? How if I explain about todays world so that you won't be confused when you're out there alone"  
"That would be nice"  
"Well, first the world nowadays have gain peace between humans and reploids and we have coexist naturally for about a year"  
"Wow, that is really incredible. So the Sigma Virus is gone too right"  
"Sigma Virus? What's that"  
"Eh? Could it be that you haven't heard about that? It's a virus which make a reploid change into a maverick"  
"Actually I've never heard about it beside nowadays "mavericks" is a nickname for those who oppose Neo Arcadia, but those words has gone since peace has been established"  
"The one who oppose Neo Arcadia? Are they some kind of rebels"  
"Not exactly, to tell you the truth I was once the leader of those reploids"  
"Ehh? How come"  
"Before this world is in chaos because of energy shortage so reploids is being captured and get "retired" by Neo Arcadia to save the energy for humans"  
"That's so cruel"  
"Yes, so I decided to gather all the reploids I could and then we build the "resistance" in order to fight Neo Arcadia and eventually after I manage to create the Ciel System, the energy problem's gone and we can live in harmony once again"  
"Wow... You're more amazing than I thought. You manage to defend all those reploids and stop the war by yourself"  
"Eh no no. I didn't do it by myself, I get a help from everyone. From Cerveau, Allouette, Andrew, and everyone else in the resistance and from him..."  
"Him?"  
"He is the legendary hero who help us and he is also the one who save us from the destruction of this world"  
"He sounded like a really incredible person, what's his name?"  
"His name... it's Zero"  
"Excuse me? What did you say just now"  
"Hmm? I said that his name is Zero"  
"WHAT! ZERO? YOU... YOU MEAN THAT HE IS ALIVE? WHERE? WHERE IS HE? WHERE CAN I MEET HIM"  
Iris screamed loudly as she heard those words about Zero, then she grabe Ciel's shoulders and shake them hardly and Ciel get really suprise of her reaction "Ca- calm yourself Iris. Do you know Zero"  
Ciel try to calm Iris down and soon she is able to relax a bit and sit again on the bed  
"I.. I know almost everything about him, because he... he is the one who I love the most in this world"  
"WHAT?"  
"Yes, I loved him so much and I want to stay with him forever but"  
"But... but what?"  
"Repliforce, the group I was in is labelled as Maverick and Zero is one of the hunters who came and stopped it"  
"You mean that he destroy the Repliforce?"  
"Well yes, but the worst thing is that he killed my brother and I got so angry toward him and soon I fight him and... I was defeated"  
"You fought with Zero? But isn't he your loved one?"  
"That's right, but I was too sad because of my brother's death which blinded me and the next thing I remember I was already lying on the floor, broken"  
"That's so sad."  
"But I was helped by a scientist who ask me to guard this disk, and I have realize my mistake. So can you show me where Zero is? I want to apologize to him"  
"I.. I'm afraid that you couldn't see him anymore"  
"Wh-what do you mean by that?"  
"I've told you how he save this world from destruction right? At that time he was fighting Dr Weil at a space base called "Ragnarok" and when he defeat him, Dr. Weil try to make the Ragnarok fall to the earth. Zero manage to stop it but the Ragnarok explode in the progress and we haven't found anything... except this"  
Ciel show Iris a broken helmet which once used by Zero, the helmet is broken down and some part of it's missing.  
"No way... Zero... why..."  
Iris soon realize that Ciel's eyes is full of tears and realize that Ciel also has a felling towards Zero like she do but when she wants to comfort her the wall behind her explode in a big explosions which make both she and Ciel fall to the ground. When they want to stand they see a figure of a reploid is standing at the hole on the wall and Ciel know who that reploid is.  
"Ze-Zero..."

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04 

DISCLAIMER : Like I said, Megaman Zero and all the charaters are owned by CAPCOM not me  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ze-Zero..." Ciel said it in a low voice but Iris could hear it because she is sitting beside her  
"Ze-Zero you said? Wh-what do you mean? Didn't you said that he had died a year ago?"  
"I don't know either but now we had to run!" Ciel grab Iris's hand and run away from her room.  
"He-hey. What's wrong Ciel? Why we have to run from Zero?"  
"I can't explain it clearly, but I'm afraid that he's not the same as what we know anymore"  
"Bu-but" Iris couldn't say anything anymore as the wall in front of them is blown to pieces and she see Zero walk through it and facing them with eyes full of killing intent.  
"Play time is over. Give me that disk of yours or I'll have to force you." Zero walk toward Ciel and Iris but he stop walking as he see that the three guardian is standing in front of Ciel and Iris, protecting them with their weapon stand by.  
"I see that you want to do this the hard way huh"  
"Zero, I want you to give us an explanations of everything this instant." Harpuia frowned  
"Heh! And if I don't wanna?" Zero said in a mocking tone  
"Then I have no choice except this!" Harpuia dash and slash his sword toward Zero,  
Zero manage to avoid it but what he didn't see is that Fenrir and Leviathan have stand right next to him and hit him with their weapon which make Zero fly away toward Harpuia who had already waiting for him.  
"Sorry Zero but I have to do this! THUNDER LANCE!"  
Harpuia fire a lightning bolt from his hand and it hit Zero right on his torso, which result in a big explosion on the hallway and creating a lot of smoke there.  
"Miss Ciel! Take Iris and that disk and run away from here!" Harpuia screamed  
"But..." Ciel seem hesistate  
"NO BUT! You MUST run away now!" Harpuia said in a higher voice  
"That's right, leave this place to us." Fenrir give a smirked toward Ciel and dash toward the smoke  
"You've heard the boss. Now run!" Levitahan point her lance toward the elevator  
"I understand, but please don't die. C'mon Iris." Ciel grab Iris hand and they run toward the elevator which take them to the first floor.

Meanwhile Harpuia and the rest is still standing ready as they see that the smoke is slowly fading and they is suprised when they see that Zero is standing there unhurt.  
"No way, but that attack must had hurt him badly." Leviathan eyes grow bigger as she see the unhurt Zero  
"Hehehehe it looks like that I've underestimated you three, but it won't happen again"  
Harpuia is suprise as he see that Zero dissappear and appear right behind him with an evil smile,  
and when he is about to turn around he could feel that Zero stabbed him right on his chest with his hand.  
"HARPUIA! Damn it! Let him go!" Leviathan run toward Zero and she is ready to attack him with her lance.  
"As you wish, missy." Zero throw Harpuia toward Leviathan and when she catch him Zero kick both of them and make them fall on the floor.  
"Hey don't forget about me!" Fenrir fire some fireball toward Zero but he is suprised as he see that Zero doesn't dodge it but he destroy all of it with only his right hand!  
"HUH! You call that an attack? I'll show you the real attack!"  
Zero pull out a gun and he shoot a beam and it hit Fenrir right on and the blow make him crash at the wall, making him unconcious.  
"One down, two to go." Zero then aim his gun toward Harpuia and Leviathan but he soon realize that they are running toward him. Zero then shoot his gun repeatedly and hit Leviathan but Harpuia only get some scratch thanks to his speed and he manage to stab Zero with his sword.  
"Da-damn it! How dare you do this! You'll pay for it!"  
Zero punch harpuia away, then he charge his gun and shoot a big, I mean a BIG beam toward Harpuia and Harpuia know that he won't be able to dodge this attack.

In the first floor Ciel and Iris is still trying to run away as far as they can go but when they get outside they hear a big explosion, and when they see upward they can see that Harpuia is falling down toward them and crash. As they come next to him they can see that Harpuia's body is full of wound but when they want to help him they can feel that someone is standing behind them.  
"Now... Can you give me that disk?" Zero point his gun toward the three of them and charge it.  
"Zero! Don't you recognize me? It's me Iris! Tell me Zero, what's wrong with you!" Iris said in a loud voice but Zero don't say anything at all, instead he punch Iris away and smile evilly.  
"What's wrong with me you said? HehehehehHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!"  
Zero laughed away while putting his left hand on his head and facing upward while Ciel rushing toward Iris to help her.  
"Don't you understand it? I only do this because of one purpose, and that is DESTRUCTION!"  
"Is that so? Then I'll kill you!" Harpuia suddenly jump and kick Zero's head, Zero didn't anticipate this so he couldn't avoid it. Harpuia didn't just stop there, he punch Zero's stomach and grab his leg. Harpuia pull Zero to the sky and dive toward the ground, then he throw Zero to the ground making him fall hard and create a hole on the ground. After that Harpuia collect the last of his energy on his hands, ready for giving his last attack.  
"THUNDER LANCE!" This time Harpuia fire a lighting bolt with boths his hand and the explosion is three until four times bigger than his previous one, after that he fall down to the ground right beside Ciel and Iris.  
"Harpuia, did you kill him?" Ciel said as she help him to stand.  
"I'm sorry miss Ciel, but I must do it or he'll kill us all." Harpuia touch his right shoulder and try to stand up while Ciel is holding him.  
"Ciel, could you explain what is happening here? Why Zero become like that?" Iris asked while she also try to help Harpuia to stand.  
"We don't know either Iris, the only thing we know is that Zero had dissappeared for one year and we thought that he had died in the battle at Ragnarok and ..." Ciel's head's down and it looks like that she is going to cry.  
"And the next time we meet him, he's already like that." Harpuia finish Ciel's word.  
"Is that so..." The three of them stay silent for a while but they soon get terrified as they see that a reploid is standing where Zero was falling, and that reploid is...  
"ZERO!" The three of them screamed as they see that Zero is still alive, his armor is broken in almost every part on his body especially his helmet, but he still manage to stand up.  
"That's quite a big damage you give to me, but that's not enough to defeat me"  
"You still want to fight?" Harpuia move away from Ciel and Iris and get ready to fight back.  
"Heh! Don't try to act tough. To handle the current you these people are enough."  
Zero lift his right hand upward and soon a lot of reploid that looks like black X-drones is standing right behind him.  
"Wh-what! Damn it, so there's no other way except fighting to the death huh." Harpuia get ready to attack but Ciel and Iris hold his arm.  
"No Harpuia, you musn't do that."  
"Ciel's right Harpuia, let's just give Zero what he wants."  
"NO!" Harpuia scream and this make Ciel and Iris move back "Sorry, but even if we give him what he wants he'll still kill us afterward"  
"Heh you're really a smart reploid aren't you? Well then just die so I could do this faster. X-drones, go and kill them!"  
The X-drones start to move toward the three of them but when one of them is an inch close to them a beam is fired toward it and blown it to pieces.  
"WHAT!" Zero screamed  
"What's that?" Ciel said  
"A help?" Iris said  
"Who did that?" Harpuia looks toward the direction where the beam come from and everyone do the same,  
at the end of the road they see a figure covered by cloak is standing there with a gun on his hand.

End of Chapter

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The myterious reploid's back! His identity will be revealed in the next chapter, together with the reason I promised in the first chapter.  
I just hope that I will be able to post it as fast as I can.  
Read and Review Please


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN: Well, I promised to put my reason on this chapter, but when I write it I realize that the chapter become really long so I decide to divide it into three chapter. Please don't be angry to me because of this OK. Read & review please.  
DISCLAIMER: MMZ and all of the characters is owned by Capcom not me.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone stay silence, all of them keep looking toward the cloaked figure who is standing there.  
"Who.. who is that?" Ciel break the silence  
"Is that the one who saved Fenrir before?" Harpuia said  
"YOU AGAIN!" Zero's scream make everyone's attention come to him "This time I'll definitely KILL you! X-DRONES!  
GO AND KILL HIM!"  
All the X-drones which were just standing start to walk toward the reploid and the reploid react by shooting a volley of beam which destroy almost half of the X-drones army but some of them manage to get near the reploid. The mysterious reploid know that his gun won't be effective in close combat so he jump backward and put his gun down, then he pull out something that looks like a sword's grip, he swing it and soon a green beam sword appear. That reploid start to dash toward the army of X-drones and slash one of them, the other X-drones start to attack him but they can't do anything because when they get at a sword length from him the reploid quickly swing his sword and cut them into half, soon the whole army is defeated and the mysterious reploid is standing on top of their bodies, unhurt.  
"Incredible..." Iris couldn't believe what she saw, all those X-drones were defeated and he didn't get any injury, but what makes her confused is that she feel like she had seen the way that reploid fight before.  
Zero get really angry, he run toward the reploid and pull out his sword but before he know it the mysterious reploid has jump right above him with his sword ready, soon both sword clash each other and both reploid start to slashing at each other with their sword.  
"Ha-Harpuia.. which one will win?" Ciel said  
"I.. I don't know miss Ciel, from what I see they're equal in almost everything." Harpuia said  
"Hey, can't I ask something?" both Ciel and Harpuia face toward Iris  
"What is it Iris?" Ciel asked "Is that really Zero? I mean he's really different from the Zero I know. His armor, his behaviour,  
his way of talking, and his emotions...everything is so different"  
"Actually when I found Zero in the cave, his body is already like that except the colour is red.  
X told us that Zero's body is not his original one, but we never know the reason why he change his body." Ciel explained  
"Is that so. But, that doesn't explain why his attittude is also change." Iris head is down when she think about Zero's attittude but soon she get suprised because Zero has fall right in from of them.  
Zero try to stand as the mysterious reploid walk slowly toward him with sword on his hand.  
"Had enough?" The reploid asked but Zero didn't answer, instead he pull out his gun and shoot it toward the reploid.  
"In your dream!" Zero keep on shooting but it seem that the mysterious reploid is too fast as he avoid all the bullet shower, Zero then stand up and try to get his sword but the reploid doesn't let him to. He dash toward Zero and slash his sword, Zero is able to avoid it and jump away while charging his gun.  
"See you avoid this!" Zero fire a big beam toward the reploid, the reploid was about to evade at the time he realize that behind him is standing Ciel, Iris, and the fully injured Harpuia.  
'This is going to be bad' the reploid think, soon he react by running toward the three and throw them away from the beam just in time as the beam hit his back and explode.  
Ciel, Iris, and Harpuia just sit down in the ground silently, they just avoid death but the mysterious reploid get hit instead of them.  
"Di-did he get hit?" Ciel muttered  
"He.. he saved us, but he.." Iris said  
"Wait! Look over there!" Harpuia point toward the smoke from the explosion and when Ciel and Iris see toward it they can see a figure is standing there. The figure is wearing some kind of red vest and a black cloth, he also had a pair of red gloves and boots, his head looks like a human from behind as he had a long blonde hair that fall from his head until his leg without anything to cover it, not even a helmet as normal reploid usually have. When the smoke is gone the reploid turn back, making the three able to see his face and all of them get astonished at what they see.  
"Th-that face..." Iris said  
"I-is that really him..." Ciel said  
"Bu- but could he really be.." Harpuia said  
The reploid start to walk toward the three and when he's in front of them he smile while giving his hand to them, offering some helps.  
"Heh, what's with that look on your face? Do you see a ghost or something?"  
"ZERO?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 06 

DISCLAIMER : MMZ and all of it's characters is owned by Capcom  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ciel, Iris and Harpuia stay silent, in front of them is standing the reploid who they know as Zero but what about the other Zero? They keep on silent until Ciel start to speak.  
"A-are you really Zero?" it's very obvious that both Iris and Harpuia is eager to ask this question too, Zero who had expected it just smile and giving a small sigh.  
"Well, it's obvious that you want to know about it but don't worry. I am the Zero you know"  
after hearing that the three's expression change into a smile, both Ciel and Iris quickly run toward Zero and hug him while Harpuia just smile toward him and these make Zero smile but soon Zero push the two away slowly from him which make both Ciel and Iris face him.  
"Sorry, but let's save the reunion until this is over." Zero turn back and face toward the "Zero" which has been standing some metres away from them.  
"Have you finish with your pathetic reunion? Cause it will be your last chance." the black Zero said  
"Why don't you just give up and surrender before I destroy you?" Zero pull out his sword and get ready to attack  
"HEH! I would rather destroying you than be destroyed." the black Zero also pull out his sword and start to run toward Zero who do the same, soon both of them slash their sword and this resulted in a scratch on Zero's vest while the black Zero's helmet lose one of it's wing. They don't stop there, they turn around and start to clashing their sword. The black Zero manage to push Zero's sword down, then he slash toward Zero. Zero manage to avoid a direct hit by jumping backward but he still get some scratch on his face, the black Zero then pull out his gun and fire some beam but Zero won't let the beam hit him that easy, he pull out his shield boomerang and start to charge it while reflecting all the beam that was fired toward him and when the charge is complete he throw the shield toward the black Zero and it destroy the gun he had on his grip which make the black Zero angry and soon he charge his sword and swing it toward Zero but Zero had anticipated this, he had fully charge his gun and when black Zero is running toward him he fire it. The black Zero is suprised by this attack and he quickly try to avoid it, he manage to avoid but when he realize it Zero is already jumping toward him and kicked him right on the stomach. Zero then punch the black Zero's head, making him fall to the ground. Zero then pull out his sword and get ready to slash the black Zero but all of a sudden a green hand appear from the ground and punch his chin and Zero quickly try to balance himself by jumping backward.  
"WHO'S THERE!" Zero fire his gun toward the ground, making an explosion which blown away the ground and after that he can see a green reploid is standing in front of the black Zero, his helmet looks like a snake's head and his armor also looks like a snake's body while his arm and leg is long and green with a claw that looks like a snake's fang on the end.  
"I guess you're one of his friend huh?" Zero asked  
"Precisely, I am known as Viper and I was ordered to assist my "friend" here" The green reploid said  
"VIPER! Who asked for your help! I can do this by myself!" the black Zero shout while trying to stand up but the wound he got from his battle against Harpuia and Zero makes him fall again.  
"Don't be too stubborn, our master want to get that disk so badly and he didn't want any failure so I was ordered to assist you to get it and I'll make sure that we succed." Viper then swing his arm and it extended toward Iris and he manage to grab her. Then he pull Iris toward him and choke her neck with his left hand.  
"WHAT! DAMN IT! IRIS!" Zero scream as he run toward Viper  
"STOP OR SHE"LL DIE!" Viper point toward Zero and Zero couldn't do anything because he can tell that Viper is serious with his threat.  
"Good. Now where's that disk... aha! I got it." Viper pull out a disk from Iris's cloth and after checking it he let out a grin.  
"Now that we've got the disk there's nothing you could do anymore Zero. Here, I'll return her"  
Viper throw Iris toward Zero and then he hold the black Zero, helping him to stand.  
"Now let's return to our master." Viper then jump away while carrying the black Zero and soon their body start to disintegrated and turned into data.  
"I'll never forget this insult Zero... I'll make you pay it, just watch." the black Zero muttered just before he and Viper dissapeared from that place.  
'Damn it, they got the disk. This could mean disaster.' Zero think after he had caught Iris, but then he fell a hand is circling around his body and when he see it Iris is looking toward him with eyes full of tears. Soon both Ciel and Harpuia also come toward his position and Zero can see that Ciel's eyes are also full of tears like Iris's, he just smile lightly and think 'Well, looks like I have to forget about that for a while.'

End of Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 07 

AN: Ah finally a holiday! Now I can do some update to my story  
Sorry for the wait, R&R please  
DISCLAIMER : I don't own MMZ or any of it's character, Capcom do.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour after the battle the situation has returned to normal, Harpuia has ordered some of his men to repair the damage on the city and help anyone who get injured because of the fight. Zero is staying in a room that Ciel prepare for him, he finally get a time to rest a bit after the fight. Everyone is very happy about his return, especially the ex-member of the resistance and those who once stay in area Zero. They just keep trying to meet Zero to thanks him but most of them just want to meet the legendary hero who save the world (mostly female of course) and thanks to that Zero can't relax a bit but luckily he was saved by Ciel who said that Zero need a rest after the fight.  
'Man, why those people just keep on coming, I really have to thank Ciel for that.' Zero thought while lying on the bed, at first he want to sleep but his mind is full of things and this make him unable to sleep. 'They have got the disk. Now the only problem left is the password, I hope they don't realize where it is, but he is just too smart. What should I do now...Hmm?' "Zero? Are you awake?"  
Zero is suprised by a voice that come from the direction of the door but he know whose voice it was.  
"Yes I'm awake, do you need something Allouette?" Zero stand up and walk toward the door, and when he open it he can see Allouette is standing there while holding her doll like she always do.  
"Actually, I want to meet and talk to you because the last time we met was before you go to the Ragnarok right?" Allouette stare at Zero and she can see that Zero is smiling lighty, then he put his right hand on her head. "Well, sorry that I didn't return quicker but I have a reason for that okay? And.. is that the only reason why you came?" Allouette shooked her head "No, Ciel also asked me to tell you to come to the main room when you've finished resting because she said that she want to ask you a lot of question"  
"Is that so. Well, I'll go now then. Can you show me where the main room is Allouette"  
"Okay." Allouette smiled and grab Zero's hand then they start walking toward the room where everyone has waited. When they arrive in front of the door Allouette knock the door and they can hear Ciel's voice from behind the door.  
"Is that you Allouette? Come on in"  
Allouette then open the door and walk inside with Zero, when they got inside Zero can see Ciel, Iris, and the three guardians.  
"It's been a long time isn't it?" Zero said "Too long if you asked me, could you explain everything that happened after the Ragnarok fell Zero" Harpuia frowned toward Zero  
"That's right. How could you survive the explosion at that time, and what's with that black copy of yours?" Fenrir said  
"I understand, but this will be a long story." Zero closed his eyes and crossed his arms while leaning on the wall.  
"We have all the time we need Zero." Ciel said. Zero sighed, then he open his eyes and walk toward everyone.  
"Fine then, now what you want to know first?" Zero asked  
"First thing first, who is our enemy?" Harpuia said while crossing his arm  
"Our enemy is... Dr. Weil."  
"WHAT!" Ciel and the guardians screamed together  
"But... didn't he die at Ragnarok?" Leviathan said. Zero sighed again, he walk toward the window and stared at the sky.  
"The truth is at that time..."

Flashback  
"Hahahahaha, eventhough you manage to stop the destruction of the world but you won't be able to evade your death! You will die here ZERO!" Weil is laughing like a crazy person while Zero keep on stay calm.  
"Maybe, but at least I can take you with me"  
"Hehehehehe, do you really think so? "  
"What? What do you mean with that." Zero point his saber toward Weil  
"It means that I won't die here, and do you know why?" Zero just stay there in silence, then Weil pull out a button and press it  
"Because of this!" Weil's body explode and when Zero see it Weil has return to his normal body but Zero is suprised to see that Weil have something on his right hand and Zero know what it is.  
"I'm sure you know what this is right?" Weil lift up something that looks like a componen of a reploid  
"That's... how could you get that! "  
"Hehehehhe. I manage to found it not long ago, together with a secret base "he" once used. Now let's see how powerful this thing is." Weil put the componen inside his reploid body, then some kind of purple aura start to come from his body.  
"Huahahahahhahaha, this thing is really incredible! Now is the time for me to leave"  
Weil jump from Ragnarok and fly away to the earth.  
"Damn it! He got away! Ahhh!" Zero could feel that the explosion on Ragnarok is starting to grow bigger and he know that it won't be long until it explode.  
"This is not gonna be good, is there something I could do to survive"  
"Zerooooooo..."  
"Hmm?" Zero hear someone is calling him and when he look upward he can see that a big white light is flying on top of him  
"Zerooooooo"  
"You.. you're mother elf"  
"Zerooooooo..." the mother elf fly lower and she is circling around Zero  
"How could you be here? What do you want? Do you want to help me?" Zero's questions soon get an answer. Mother elf start to glow and she get inside Zero's body and Zero could feel a great power is coming from inside of his body.  
"Incredible... So this is the mother elf power, I just hope that it's enough to withstand the explosion"  
The Ragnarok soon explode and Zero get thrown away to the sky but a portion of Ragnarok hit his head and this make his helmet broke and it fall away while Zero himself get unconcius because of the hit and fall to the earth together with some portion of Ragnarok.  
End of Flashback

"When I was awake, I found myself in a dessert with a broken body but thanks to the mother elf my wound is all cured." Zero stop staring at the sky, instead he stared toward his friends and he can see in their face that they're very suprised  
"May I ask something?" Harpuia suddenly speak  
"Yes? What is it?" Zero stare at Harpuia  
"Just what is that thing that Weil had found?" now all eyes is directed at Zero  
"That thing... it is my DNA." Zero speak with low voice  
"What did you say? Your DNA?" Fenrir said in disbelief  
"What do you mean with that Zero?" Iris asked. Zero closed his eyes and start to explain  
"The truth is around one hundred years ago X and me are fighting against a professor whose name is Gate, he managed to get my DNA and used it to create some kind of energy and he called it the Nightmare. Not only that, he also create a replica of me and used it to make a havoc everywhere but X and I managed to stop his evil plan"  
"So this Gate is the one Weil was talking about?" Leviathan asked and Zero nodded  
"Then, what's with that black copy of yours?" Fenrir asked  
"That copy, it is Omega."  
"What! Wa-wait a second, didn't you destroy him before?" Fenrir said  
"True, but Weil managed to repair the remaining of Omega. Not only that, he also put my DNA as one of Omega's part and this make him stronger"  
"Is that so? Can you explain why Weil wanted that disk Iris had so badly then?" Harpuia said  
"Eventhough he has receive the power of the Nightmare from my DNA but Omega is still not strong enough to defeat me so Weil want to make Omega much stronger and from the data on Gate's lab he found out that the one he need to power up Omega lied inside that disk. That disk contain the power he needed, the Zero Virus"  
"WHAT!"

End of Chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 08 

DISCLAIMER : I don't own Megaman Zero or all of the characters  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Zero what?" Leviathan said in a disbelief tone  
"The Zero Virus, that's what I said." Zero answered  
"Wa-wait a minute Zero." Ciel cut the conversation "What do you mean with that? What is this Virus?"  
Zero sighed and then he faced at Iris "Iris, do you remeber about the Sigma Virus?" Iris is suprised by the sudden question but she managed to remain calm "The Sigma Virus? Isn't that the one which make reploids went berserk and become mavericks?"  
"True, but don't you feel it strange that I never get infected by that virus?"  
Everyone remain silent at Zero's question and they just standing there facing Iris who just standing there in a silent  
"Ye-yes, I did feel strange once but I never try to figure out why"  
"Well, the reason is because I have my own virus inside my body. This "Zero Virus" in my body is actually some kind of prototype of the Sigma Virus, Sigma try to made his virus by duplicating the virus inside my body which he found when he examined me after defeating me who once gone berserk"  
"So you mean that this virus inside your body is somekind like an antibody? But why Weil want to get it then?" Harpuia asked  
"The truth is that virus didn't only acted as an antibody, instead it is the power source for my body which make me gain almost infinite power, but it's to dangerous so I decided to seal it away"  
"Seal it away? Is that why you don't use your original body?" Ciel asked  
"Yes, I asked a scientist to help me to replace my original body with a copy when I was hibernating. The only problem is that I lost my memory at the time my body is replaced"  
"So that's why you lost your memory, but how did you gain your memory back?" Ciel asked again  
"It was thanks to mother elf, when she entered my body she somehow repair my memory data and that's why I remember everything from my past now"  
"Well, back to our problem then. Weil has get the virus now so what is he going to do with that" Harpuia cut off and everyone start to get a worry face.  
"I think that he want to programmed the virus inside Omega's body and trust me, when he do that Omega will be very dangerous."  
"Then what should we do now? Waiting for Weil to finish his work and destroying us all?" Fenrir said "Well if that's what you want, I'd rather go and kill him first"  
"Calm down Fenrir, beside we don't know where Weil is hiding right?" Leviathan said while slapping Fenrir's back hardly, making him fall to the floor.  
"Ouch! Hey what was that for!" Fenrir shouted toward Leviathan while trying to stand up  
"That's because you're too noisy, now shut your mouth and let Zero finish." Leviathan said  
"Actually.." Zero said "I've been fighting Weil's army this whole year and I knew that he was hiding in Gate's old lab but when I went there he had already left but I think we could find a clue about where his new base is. And about Omega, you don't have to worry because it will need some time to install the virus, probably about three or four days"  
"It's decided then, let's go to Gate's lab and find some info!" Fenrir shouted but soon he fall down again, this time it was Harpuia who push him down  
"Sorry Fenrir, but we must not leave this city." Harpuia said  
"Eh? Why?" Fenrir asked while putting his face in front of Harpuia which make Harpuia move backward a little, then Harpuia push Fenrir away and answer  
"If we all go now the city will be left unprotected, if Weil attack again it will be dangerous"  
Fenrir sigh but he know that he must agree with Harpuia and just sit down on the floor.  
"Good, now Zero." Harpuia said  
"Hmm?" Zero faced Harpuia  
"I'm sorry but can you please go to Gate's old lab alone?"  
Zero smiled lightly "Heh, don't worry I can handle it. By the way, Ciel"  
"Eh? Ye-yes Zero?" Ciel said while trying to stay calm  
"It's about my helm. Do you know where it is?"  
"Your helm? Yes I had it, but it's broken"  
"Could you repair it? Because without the helm the time I need to charge my weapon become much longer and this could be bad when I fight Omega"  
"Okay, I'll ask Cerveau to fix it soon"  
"Ehhhh? Why you've to wear a helm? You look much more handsome without it." Leviathan joked  
"It's not funny Leviathan, beside looks don't determine the result of a fight" Zero said in a cold tone  
"Well then, let's start to work. Zero, please take a rest for a while because tommorow you'll have a lot of work to do." Ciel said  
With that said everyone go out of the main room and go to their own room to take some rest.

End of Chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 09 

DISCLAIMER : I'm not and never own MMZ and all of the characters  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hour after the meeting Ciel is lying on her bed with sleeping Allouette by her side, but she didn't even close her eyes. She have a lot of question on her mind about everything and the most troubling one is about him.About the one who had saved her a lot of times before,  
the one who saved the world, the one who sacrifised himself, the one who have return back to her and to everyone.  
'Zero' Ciel thought 'I'm so glad that you've return back to us but why you have to wait for a year to do so? Why you pretend to be dead? What have you done all this year?' then all of a sudden someone's image flashed on her mind, Iris. '"He is the one who I love the most in this world" is it? Does Zero thought that way toward Iris too? Zero, what do you fell about me?... EH??'  
Ciel's face quickly turn into pink as she think those word 'Wha-what am I thinking? Zero and I, we..we're just partners and friends. Ho-how could I think something like that. I...' Ciel wake up and now she just sit on the bed while holding her leg with her head between them.'Zero... just how does he fell about me... Does he see me as a friend or...' "Ah! I can't take it anymore! I'll go and talk to Zero"  
Ciel's scream without doubt make the little reploid on her side wake up.  
"Hmmm...? Ciel...? You're still awake..?" Allouette try to wake up while rubbing her eyes which are only half open. Ciel get suprised as she realize that Allouette is awake because her voice  
"Oh sorry Allouette, did I wake you up?" Ciel asked while trying to make Allouette keep lying down on the bed, Allouette shook her head and this make Ciel smile.  
"Is that so? Well then you better take some more sleep Allouette, I want to go out for a while so be a good girl and sleep until I return okay?" Ciel cover Allouette's body with a blanket and pat her head which make Allouette smile and nod  
"Okay Ciel." soon Allouette is back to her sleep, Ciel then go out of her room and walk toward Zero's room but when she arrived there there is noone inside so she walk around to find where Zero is and soon she find him on the roof.  
Zero is sitting on the wall while looking upward toward the moon, the moon light make his hair glow beautifully especially because he still haven't get his helmet back Zero really looks like a human and this amazed Ciel very much, making her just standing in front of the door until Zero realize about her presence and call her.  
"Ciel? Why are you here?" Zero asked which make Ciel suprised, her face blush but luckily it was at night and the distance between them makes Zero unable to see it.  
"A-actually I was looking for you. What are you doing here at this hour Zero?" Ciel asked  
"Me? Well I just come here to have some fresh air. After all this year staying in the wild it's a little hard for me to adapt myself to civilization again"  
"I-is that so"  
"Errrr Ciel, could you come a little closer? I can't hear you if you keep on standing there."  
"A-ah that's right, sorry." Ciel start to run toward Zero but somehow she get tripped and fall down but she doesn't feel that her body crashing to the floor and when she realize she is lying on Zero's arm.  
"Fiuhh.. I did ask you to come closer but that didn't mean that you have to run right?" Zero said while helping Ciel to stand back  
"Ye-yes that's right, thank you for helping me Zero." Ciel's face blush again  
"It's okay, now do you need something Ciel?"  
"Err... th-that's... actually... I..."  
"Ciel? What did you said?"  
"A-actually I just want to ask you some question about what you've done all this year, if you don't mind that is"  
Zero smile and sit down on the floor "Of course it's okay Ciel, beside we still have some time until tommorow right? C'mon sit here and let's talk" Ciel smile and sit on the floor too, right next to Zero.  
"So? What do you want to know?"  
"Well" Ciel hesistated a bit "From you story in the meeting just now, you're cured by the Mother Elf after fall to the earth right?"  
"Yes, and?"  
"Then why didn't you come and meet us at that time? Why you pretend to be dead?"  
Ciel face Zero with sadness on her eyes, Zero then lift his right hand and focusing his eyes on it.  
"Ciel, do you remember the day we first met? At that time you asked me to help you to bring peace into this world right?" Ciel nodded "And at that time.." Zero continue "At the time after Ragnarok fell actually I came to Neo Arcadia and I saw how everyone, human and reploid helped each other to build the city back with smile on their face. I also see how you and the guardians commanded those people together"  
"So why you didn't just come to us?" Ciel asked  
"It's because... I am a fighting reploid"  
"Ehhh??"  
"That's right Ciel, I am a fighting reploid and I only have one purpose since the day you woke me up. And that is to help you bring peace to this world, at that time I can see that the purpose is already fulfilled so I think that there's no need for me to be there anymore"  
"Wh-what are you saying Zero! How can you thought like that!" Ciel screamed "Ciel..." Zero face toward Ciel "Zero you.. you're stupid! Did you know how hard it is for us to lost you? We.. we keep on grieving about the sacrifice you've made for us and here you said something like "there's no need for me to be there anymore"? Did you ever think about our feeling? About MY feeling?" Ciel push herself toward Zero, she lean her head on Zero's chest and began to cry. "Zero sob... at that time sob I couldn't stop blaming myself for sending you to Ragnarok sob"  
"It's the right desicion Ciel, if you didn't do that the whole Area Zero will be destroyed and a lot of lives will gone. Your decision save all those lives Ciel." Zero said while putting his hand on her head, trying to comfort her.  
"True, but... but I..." She couldn't finish her word because Zero put his finger on her lips, when she face him Zero just smile and wipe the tear on her eyes.  
"It's okay Ciel, I've return back now right? Now the only thing we have to do is defeat Weil once and for all, then true peace will come to this era"  
Ciel nod her head and give a smile back, Zero then smile back and let go of her hand and walk toward the door.  
"I'll see you tommorow then. Good night Ciel." Zero said while waving his hand  
"Good night Zero." Ciel wave back and start walking to the door, without both of them notes a pair of eyes is watching all happened at that time. The female reploid is looking toward the place where Ciel and Zero was sitting and as she remember about all that had happened a tear fall from her eye, she then close her eyes and her mouth only said one word.  
"Zero"

End of Chapter

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN: Well, how's that? Is it good enough for you so far ? The story has already gone halfway so far.  
It won't be long until the final battle so please wait patiently okay. And one more thing :  
Review is definitely accepted!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

DISCLAIMER : Well, I'm sure that you know this but I'll say it once again :  
I DON'T own Megaman Zero or all of the characters  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Ciel, Allouette, and the guardians have gathered at the control room of Neo Arcadia to meet Zero who's gonna go to Gate's old lab to find for some clue and a moment later Zero arrive.  
"What took you so long Zero?" Fenrir said but Zero don't aswered, instead he looks around looking for something and then after it seem that he couldn't find what he's been looking for he face them.  
"Um.. where's Iris? I haven't seen her since yesterday at the meeting." Zero asked and everyone looked at each other and shook their head  
"Is that so..."  
"If you have something to tell her just forget it for now because you have something more important to do Zero." Leviathan said  
"I guess you're right. Well, I'll go now then. Operator, please send me to these coordinates"  
"Ah wait a minute Zero I have something to give to you." Ciel said while running to her desk and then she run back to Zero with a helmet on her hand "This is your helmet, I've repaired it yesterday and it's as good as new." Ciel give the helmet to Zero which he took and soon he equiped it and smile a little.  
"It's really good Ciel, this is definitely like the old one"  
"I'm glad to hear that. Well then, operator please transfer Zero now"  
"Roger, coordinates have been inputed and ready to transfer. Transfer in 3... 2... 1... Complete"  
Soon Zero dissapear from the room and appear in front of a giant hole in a dessert.  
"Ok, now I just have to go down here and find some clue from the main computer"  
"Zero." a sound come from Zero's helmet  
"Hmm? What is it Harpuia?"  
"Is Gate's lab really down there?"  
"Yes, I'm sure about it. Why?"  
"Well it's not a really bad thing but I don't think that we can contact or transfer you back once you get down to that hole"  
"It's okay. That also happen when I went down there to fought Gate before"  
"Is that so"  
"Sorry but we must not waste any time Harpuia. I'm going down now"  
"Be careful Zero..." Ciel said  
"Roger." Zero then jump to the hole and after falling for some time Zero finally able to see the bottom and after land there Zero start to dash to the main computer room.

Meanwhile...  
"Sir Weil, I believe that Zero has gone to Gate's lab by now." Viper spoke as he bow on his knee  
"Is that so? Good, now Neo Arcadia will be defenceless." Weil is standing before a big computer and a capsule where Omega is lying down.  
"Your order, Sir."  
"Well, I want you to go to Neo Arcadia and take the "key" here. Bring some X-drones if you want"  
"Understand sir, I'll soon..."  
"Wait." a sound come from inside of the capsule, making both Weil and Viper to look toward it. Soon the capsule is opened and Omega come out of it  
"I'll go to Neo Arcadia myself"  
"What? But..." Viper couldn't finish his word as Omega kick him away  
"Shut up! I still have some business with that Harpuia of Neo Arcadia and now is the best time to finish it!"  
Seeing how Omega is fill with anger Weil let out an evil grin.  
"Well then. Do as you wish Omega, but don't forget that your main objective is to take the "key" for the disk"  
"But Sir Weil, what must I do then?" Viper asked  
"I got another job for you, I want you to go to Gate's lab and hold Zero as long as possible. Now go Omega, go and finish your little "business" with that green guardian"  
"You don't have to order me for that." Omega left the room leaving Viper and Weil behind. Soon after that Viper also left the room and head to Gate's lab.

Meanwhile in Gate's lab Zero has just arrive in the place where he fought Gate before, he had been trying to find some clue from the main computer but it is useless as there's almost no data left on the computer.  
"Damn it, it seem that Weil has erased all the data when he left this place, now what must I do"  
Zero then kick the computer in anger and when he do that a disk fall from above of the monitor  
"Hmm? What's this? Well better check it out."  
Zero put the disk to the computer and soon a picture of him appear in the monitor. The picture describe everything about his body, starting from his component, his weapon, until the data about the Zero Virus but what make Zero interested is the bottom part of the picture, it describe a map of a lab and he know where that lab is.  
"So Weil is hiding here? I can't believe how fate is really twisted. Look's like I'm going to my birthplace huh? To DR. WILLY'S LAB"  
"I see that you've found our base." a voice come from the corridor behind and when Zero turn back a green hand come from it and punch Zero right in the face making him fall but soon he is able to stand again.  
"Oh my oh my. Look's like my greeting is a bit too much for you?" Viper come from the corridor with a smile on his face, he walk toward Zero but Zero had another idea. He took his gun and shoot it toward Viper, Viper dodge the bullet easily but he didn't notice that the bullet hit the pillar behind him making it fall right on top of him.  
"How do you like my greeting then?" Zero smirked and put his gun down. Then he hear a blast from under the pillar and all of a sudden Viper appear from the ground behind him ready to slash him but Viper get suprised as he see that Zero had point his fully charged gun toward him and one shoot from it making him crashed to the wall behind.  
"It's a pity but same move won't work twice." (Viper punch Zero from the ground in chapter six in case you forgot.)  
"Hehehehe, you're pretty good Zero. This make things more interesting." Viper stand up and then he get in a battle position.  
"It won't be interesting anymore after I kill you." Zero pull out his saber and get in his battle position too.  
Both reploid soon dash toward each other at tremendous speed, Zero start by swinging his saber toward Viper's head but Viper block it with his claw while his other hand is ready to land a punch on Zero. Seeing Viper's intention Zero pull back and stop Viper's punch by kicking it upward, then he pull out his gun and shoot at Viper but Viper is able to dodge it. Viper then lift his claw and point it toward Zero, a beam come out from the middle claw, soon both reploid start to shoot at each other and the incredible thing is that both fire their gun at the same aim making the bullet clash at each other and explode.  
Zero couldn't see anything because of the smoke of the explosion and get suprised when Viper's hand appear in front him and catch his leg.  
"Got you!" Knowing that he has got his prey Viper pull his hand back and when Zero is already in his sight he fire a volley of beam at him. "Shit!" Zero quickly use his shield boomerang to cover himself from the beam but some of the beam managed to hit his left hand making his gun fall to the ground.  
"Now eat this!" Viper start to swing Zero around and then he throw him to the monitor making Zero crash at it.  
"I guess I took you too highly. This is not even fun." Viper said as he walk toward the monitor but when he come near it a shield boomerang is flying toward him and cut his right arm away.  
"How about now then?" it was already too late for Viper to realize that Zero has already jump above him with his saber fully charged.  
"Da- Damn it!" Viper try to shoot Zero but as he point his arm upward the shield boomerang come from his behind and cut his left arm "Wh- What!?"  
"Die." Zero slash his saber toward Viper and a blast come out as the saber hit Viper.  
"Look's like I win this match." Zero point his saber toward the broken Viper, he had lost both his leg and arm but Zero is suprised as he see that Viper is grinning.  
"What's so funny?"  
"So... you think... that you... won.. right...? Too bad...but on the contrary... you've lost Zero..."  
"What!? What do you mean by that?"  
"Fine.. I'll... tell you... I'm just a bait...right at this moment... Omega...is probably... having fun... with your friend..."  
"WHAT! Damn it! So this is just a distortion!"  
"Hehehe... It's too... late now... IT IS TOO LATE! HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Viper's body soon explode but Zero took no notice about that, there's only one thing concern his mind now and that's the condition of his friends.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN: Man, I got the feeling that I make Zero too strong. What do you all think? It seem that he never got quite a damage from his battle this far so should I make it? Please give me some opinion. Review ok.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

AN : Sorry for the long wait... Well actually I want to update as soon as I can but like what I said in the first chapter, college totally took my time but now it's close to holiday so I can update.  
Well I just hope that you like it, R&R please (I only get 4 reviews so far and that makes me sad).  
DISCLAIMER : I DON'T own Megaman Zero and all of it's character  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zero run as fast as his leg can take him and when he has get out of the almost never ending hole the first thing he do is try to contact Neo Arcadia main base.  
"Main base, this is Zero! Please respond! Main base! Main base!Damn! Respond please"  
After trying several times Zero finally give up, instead he start to run toward Neo Arcadia.  
'Damn! I should've know that this will happen if I leave Neo Arcadia, now what must I do.  
Even if I run there like this there's not enough time...If only she is here"  
"Zerooooooo." a voice suddenly call on Zero "Huh?" realizing that someone is calling him Zero stop and turn around and in front of him he see a floating white ball which he know as Mother Elf  
"What? Just when I was thinking about you...Well it's good to see you Mother Elf, can you help me to go to Neo Arcadia? I need to get there as soon as possible"  
Without saying anything the Mother Elf start to glow and get inside Zero's body making him feel a strong energy from within himself.  
"I guess that's a "yes". Well now off to Neo Arcadia.Hope I'm not too late"  
With the help from the Mother Elf it only take a few minutes for Zero to reach Neo Arcadia but when he arrive there his eyes get bigger as he see smoke coming from the direction of the main base. Zero dash as fast as he can to the main base hoping that his friends are all right only to find the guardians fainted, the three of them has got a really serious injury especially Harpuia who has lost his right hand and left leg.  
"Harpuia...Fenrir...Leviathan, wha-what's going on around here?" Zero said in a low voice and apparently his voice has make the water guardian's consciousness return.  
"Ze...Zero? I-is that you...?" hearing that Leviathan is still conscious Zero quickly rush toward her and help her to sit down.  
"Leviathan, what has happened here? And where's everyone else?"  
"It...it was Omega, he came here and destroying everything. He just left some time ago...with Iris"  
"With who??? Sorry but could you explain it more specifically Leviathan?"  
"I think I can explain it." Zero and Leviathan both look toward a figure in front of them and they see Ciel, who have some injuries around her leg and arm but not as worse as the guardians is standing there with some reploids beside her.  
"Ciel..." Zero stand up after helping Leviathan to lay on the ground to ease her pain "Okay, please explain it"  
"A second Zero, you guys took them to the medical room okay"  
"Yes mam." the reploids quickly help the three guardians and bring them inside while Zero walking toward Ciel.  
"Okay, now please explain it Ciel"  
"Well It was about an hour after you got inside the hole when we heard the alarm, then..."

Flashback  
"What! Hey Fenrir! What's going on ?" Harpuia who was sitting down on his chair quickly rush to Fenrir's side beside the main screen.  
"Dunno, I don't pick any sign of intruder in the monitor. Maybe that alarm is broken or something"  
"Don't joke around. There's must be something that triger the alarm and I don't think we'll like it"  
"Okay okay Mr. Worrywart, I'll go and check it so please settle down okay"  
Fenrir was walking toward the door when Harpuia called him.  
"What now Mr. Worrywart?" Fenrir joked  
"First, I'm not a worrywart. Second you better be careful because I don't know much people or thing that could trigger the alarm but not appear on our monitor"  
"That's what I called a worrywart. Just calm down, do you think what could happ..."  
BOOOOMMMMM  
Fenrir couldn't finish his word as they hear an explosion coming from the ground below them.  
"WHAT! Wo-woah!!" Fenrir lose his balance fall to the ground  
"The explosion come from below, oh no miss Ciel and the others could be in trouble. Fenrir let's check it out!" Harpuia quickly dash toward the door while Fenrir still trying to stand up, soon both guardian has reach the elevator and are on their way toward the source of the explosion but when they arrived the only thing they see are bodies of the guard which are lying on the floor.  
"What the heck." Fenrir just stand in front of the elevator while Harpuia run toward one of the soldier that still consious.  
"Hey, are you okay? What's going on around here?"  
"This is what's going on." A sound come from the door  
"Huh?" Both Harpuia and Fenrir look toward the door when all of a sudden a beam of light hit them with massive explosion, throwing them out of the building.  
"Hehehehe, how's that for a greeting?" Harpuia and Fenrir quickly try to stand up and now they can see who's the one who did that to them.  
"O-OMEGA!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Oh well, the guardians were defeated but why would Omega take Iris? And what is this "key" Weil is looking for?  
Please wait for the next chapter to find it out!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

AN : Sorry that I'm late at updating but the Taiwan earthquake makes my internet down and it make me a bit (correction : VERY) lazy to use it but who cares because my internet can work quite well now so I can update (another correction : quite SLOW, I even wasted 10 minutes to update this story only! Now that's sad! sob.), well enjoy!  
Disclaimer : I don't own MMZ and blah blah blah (you know the rest, I'm getting tired on typing the same thing over and over)  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Omega! Why you're here, and how?!" Harpuia quickly pull his swords and get ready to battle while Fenrir still trying to stand up "Hehehehe, is that what you should worry about now?" Omega come out from the smoke that engulfing the hole and when he is outside both Harpuia and Fenrir shocked as they see that Omega is holding Leviathan which is badly wounded on his hand.  
"Leviathan!! Omega release her NOW!" Harpuia screamed  
"Oh, and if I don't wanna?" Omega speak in a mocking tone and this make both Harpuia and Fenir angrier  
"Then I'll do this!" Fenrir pull out his cannon and shoot toward Omega but Omega easily dodge it  
"Hey hey, don't you think that it's dangerous for your little friend here"  
"SHUT UP!!" Harpuia quickly dashed toward Omega with his sword ready  
"If you want her so badly then here!" Omega throw Leviathan toward Harpuia and as he caught her Omega give Harpuia a punch on the face making him fall back together with Leviathan  
"Dirty trick." Harpuia said as he quickly stand up  
"Well that's work. Now let's get the party started!" Omega pull out his saber and dash toward Harpuia. Harpuia managed to block some of the slash but he still got some wound here and there.  
"Hey hey hey! Don't forget about me!" as Omega look toward the voice direction he can see a lot of fireballs is heading toward him and the moment he look away Harpuia quickly stab him on his arm but suprisingly Omega just smile and kick Harpuia away, the next moment Omega use his saber to destroy all of the fireballs which makes Fenrir suprised.  
"Heh! Such small trick won't work at me!" Omega smile mockingly toward Fenrir  
"Small trick huh?! Then how about this!!" Fenrir point his cannon toward the ground and fire it, then the area around Omega start pouring lava from the ground which engulf Omega completely.  
"Hahahahaha that's what you got for being cocky!" Fenrir start to laugh away as he see his attack hit Omega "Did you see that Harpuia? That stupid reploid is dead"  
"Well it's true but is it really that easy.." Harpuia take a gaze toward the fire "Huh? Fenrir watch out"  
"What?" Fenrir stop laughing and take a quick gaze toward where Omega was standing and he see some beams is heading toward him and the next thing he realize is that his body is being pierced by the beams as he fall to the ground.  
"Fenrir! Damn it!" Harpuia quickly run toward Fenrir and check his condition "Fenrir! Come on, hang in there"  
"That's why I said that small trick won't work on me." Omega come out of the flame and suprisingly for Harpuia he almost got no damage from the attack just now.  
'What, what is happening here? Was he this strong? Could it be because the Zero Virus?' Harpuia thought and it seem that Omega can see what he is thinking.  
"Hehehehehe are you suprised? Just for your information, I haven't use my full power or should I said I haven't got my full power yet." "Ha-haven't got? What do you mean Omega!"  
"I don't have any obligation to tell you who is going to die soon. Now DIE!" Omega shoot a beam toward Harpuia which make a big explosion "Huh! You're really fast at running away." Omega said as he realize that Harpuia has gone together with both Fenrir and Leviathan.  
'Damn this is bad, if this keep up we'll end up dead but I've to take these two to a safe place first' thought Harpuia who is now carrying his two fellow guardians inside Neo Arcadia main base 'Great, that blast must've destroy the elevator, now where must I go... huh what's that...?' Harpuia walk toward a broken door and soon the door open up without warning.  
"Wha-" Harpuia jump away by suprise but he still could see a figure inside the room "Cough cough Ha..Harpuia? Is that you?" a familiar sound come from inside the room "This voice... Could it be... Miss Ciel?" and what Harpuia thought was correct soon Ciel come out of the room, together with Iris and Allouette "Miss Ciel! I'm glad you're okay but what are you doing in that room"  
Both Ciel and Iris look at each other and then face Harpuia "Actually when we heard the alarm one of the guard asked us to hide in this room, and then we hear some explosion so we try to get out to take a look but the door coudn't be open so we try using force. Now Harpuia could you tell us what's happening around here?"  
"I'm sorry but we have no time so I'll explain it quickly, Omega has attacked us and now he's outside. I'll try to stop him so please take these two and hide somewhere." Harpuia put down Fenrir and Leviathan but when he want to run outside he stopped as he see someone is coming toward them.  
"Ah there you are. You even find that girl for me, now everything will be easier for me"  
Harpuia and the other stay silent as Omega appear in front of them thinking about the meaning of what he just said. "What do you mean with that Omega?!" Harpuia quickly get on a battle position as Omega take another step toward them.  
"What do I mean? Don't tell me that Zero didn't tell you anything."  
"What?"  
"Hehehehe so it's either he forgot or he didn't trust any of you. Fine I'll explain, the reason why I came now is to retrieve her!" Omega point at someone behind Harpuia and that person is.  
"Me?" Iris said in disbelief "What do you want from me?"  
"Just say that you're the "key" for me to get my full power, it's funny that you didn't know about it."  
"Wh- what do you mean with that?" Iris is trembling with fear and move backward a few step  
"Sorry miss but chatting time is over, now come here or I'll have to force you."  
"I don't think so Omega." Omega was so focused on Iris he didn't realize that Harpuia has stand behind him and when he want to react it was too late as Harpuia's sword has pierce through his stomach.  
"Ahhhh!! Damn it, I was careless!" Omega quickly pull out his saber and slash toward Harpuia but Harpuia managed to block it and put another stab on Omega's arm, making him drop the saber.  
"You... You little, eat this!" Omega take his gun with his other hand and point it toward Harpuia but Harpuia is quicker as he collect his energy on his palm and put it on Omega's body  
"THUNDER LANCE!!" soon a big thunder come from Harpuia's hand and hit Omega directly on the stomach that was being stabbed by Harpuia and this create quite a big explosion.  
"Did I get him?" Harpuia now is standing in front of Ciel and the others, exhausted after using quite a big energy with that attack just now.  
"Is...is it over Harpuia?" Ciel said as she come out of the room after putting Fenrir and Leviathan inside.  
"I don't know miss Ciel. But I think it will be better for you to keep hid-" Harpuia's word were cut by a beam that flew from the smoke toward the direction of Ciel, Ciel was unable to react but she was saved as Harpuia quickly throw her out of the beam range and she fall on the ground near the door.  
"Ouch... thank you Harpuia... Harpuia?! Yo-your hand!" Ciel was quite shocked at what she saw, it's true that Harpuia also manage to avoid a direct hit but the beam still destroy his right hand.  
"Damn it, so you're still alive after all." Harpuia hold what's left of his right arm with his left hand while gazing toward the smoke where a figure start to appear.  
"Hehehe, that attack of yours did give me some injury but at least you won't be able to do it again now." when the smoke finally cleared Omega figure can be seen clearly. His body armor got cracked here and there, not only that his stomach and right arm also pouring some blood after get stabbed by Harpuia before.  
"Want to try?" Harpuia get in battle stance but he know that with only one hand he won't be able to hold Omega any longer.  
"Bring it on." Harpuia is suprised as Omega quickly dissapear from his sight and the next moment he is already standing behind him and when he is about to turn back a punch landed on his face and throwing him away. Omega didn't stop there, he quickly run and grab Harpuia's face then he smashed Harpuia's head to the floor hardly.  
"HARPUIA!!!" Ciel screamed as she see the green guardian's body fall to the floor.  
Omega just smile evilly and then he began walking toward Ciel which make her tremble but all of a sudden Harpuia stand back and grab his stomach, making him stop walking.  
"You're really a persistent one aren't you." Omega hit Harpuia's stomach with his elbow but the grip on his stomach isn't loosen up, instead it is becoming tighter "Fine, you're the one who asked for it"  
Omega hit Harpuia again and this time Harpuia fall down on his knee, then Omega turn around and kick Harpuia's chin and that resulted in Harpuia get thrown outside of the building. Omega then follow him and he continue to punch and kick Harpuia's body like crazy but he was stopped by a fireball which hit his back and when he turn around a pack of spear torpedes is coming toward him, these torpedoes hit some part of his body and throw him quite far away from Harpuia's body.  
"You- You little pest!" Omega quickly stand up and he can see that the other guardians are standing in front of the building with their weapon stand by.  
"That's a payback for those beams you give me Omega!" Fenrir shouted as he dashed toward Omega while Leviathan run toward Harpuia  
"Hey Harpuia! How long are you gonna sleep there! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" Leviathan shake Harpuia's body and soon Harpuia open his eyes "Good, now let's fight that bastard OK"  
"I was just wondering when you two are going to wake up." Harpuia stand up and pull out his sword, Leviathan do the same just when Fenrir fall down next to them after get kicked by Omega.  
"Could you two stop chitchating and help me here?" Fenrir growl while standing up and rubbing the back of his head.  
"I see that the three of you just won't quit, I guess it will be better to kill you then."  
"C'mon let's show him our true power." Leviathan said  
"Since when did you become the leader?" Fenrir growl again  
"Think about that later, now attack!" Harpuia said  
"Confirm!" Fenrir and Leviathan said in union

End of Chapter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Uh oh the flashback become longer than what I predicted before, but at least I update right? Not to count that slow conections too.  
So how does the story go so far? Did you like it? R&R OK!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

AN : I'm very very very very sorry that I took so many time to upload this next chapter but there's nothing that I can do because I'm getting stuck at the assignment from college and everytime I used the computer is the time when I have to do some homework. I even only able to sleep for three hours for three days before today (damn those stupid assignments). It's lucky for me that it is closing to mid-test so the professors giving less assignment than usual so I could write down the next story, by the way it will still be a continuation from the flashback before so don't be suprise for the sudden change of scene later ok. (The flashback will end in this chapter, I promise)  
Diclaimer : It's as usual, the "I don't own MMZ" words and some blah blah blah  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eat this Omega!" Fenrir start the attack by firing some fireballs toward the sky which now is raining toward Omega but much to his suprise Omega just stand there with his eyes closed  
"I though that you've grown from our last battle but it seem that you're just plain stupid." Omega pull out his saber with his left hand and slash almost all of the fireballs, but as he slash the one which he thought to be the last one a ring of ice comes out of nowhere and hit him hard, making him fall and drop his saber.

"I guess you forget that this is 3 on 1 right?" Fenrir said with a insulting tone just to get punch in the face by Omega who all of a sudden has stand in front of him  
"Ouch!" Fenrir said as he fall to the ground  
"And I guess you forget that I'm a lot stronger than you!" Omega was about to land another punch when Harpuia dash toward him and kick his stomach  
"Guah! Yo-you little pest!" Omega then land an uppercut on Harpuia's face and kick his stomach hard enough to make him flying behind but it's lucky that Leviathan is there to catch her friend.

"Hey Harpuia, are you okay?" Leviathan said  
"Don't think about me. Just think about defeating that monster right now." Harpuia try to stand but his serious injury from the continuous battle has worn him out and he fall to his knee.  
"Ugghh." Harpuia cursed himself for his lack of strength "  
Just how long are you gonna keep staying over there!" Omega pull out his gun and fire a beam but it was deflected by Leviathan's because of its weak power as his gun has run out of energy  
"Damn it! Guess I'll go to the old fashion's way." Omega began to walk toward the two guardians but he was stopped by Fenrir who caught his left leg "Wh-what"  
"NOW LEVIATHAN!" Fenrir shouted and Leviathan didn't waste this time, she fire a lot I mean A LOT of spear torpedoes and all of them take a direct hit because Omega has no weapon to defend anymore but to the three's suprise Omega still manage to stand there even with some serious injury all over his body.

"Hehehhee do you think that is enough to defeat me? Too bad but play time is over! I'm gonna kill each and every one of you now!" Omega quickly grab Fenrir's head and throw him awy, making him the three guardians crashed against each other.  
"Damn. Is he an immortal or what!" Fenrir stand up while rubbing his head while Leviathan help Harpuia to stand  
"Guys, listen to me." Harpuia's sudden voice make the other two put their attention to him "This is the our last chance, we'll hit him with all of our power and this time we musn't fail"  
The other guardians nodded their head and the three of them quickly get ready to attack while Omega just smirked evilly  
"So... you're not gonna give up huh?" Omega said in a mocking tone  
"No we're not! So try a taste of this!" Fenrir faced one of his cannon toward the ground and other to the sky and fire them. Now there's an erruption together with a rain of fire heading toward Omega but Omega keep on dodging those attacks. On the other side Leviathan is spinning her spear and after a while an ice dragon come out of it and it start to fly toward Omega.  
"Huh! Do you think that little dragon of yours could get me?" Omega was about to dodge but he stop and got confused as the dragon didn't attack him but just flying around him  
"What do you mean by this. A sircus?"  
"This is what it mean!" Fenrir fire another fireball but this time it's three time larger than the usual Omega quickly jump to the side but he crash into the ice dragon because he didn't pay attention to it thanks to the fireball but what makes him more suprised is that the dragon's tail is blocking the fireball. The fireball then destroy the dragon's tail and the explosion is so big that Omega closed his eyes for a second and when he opened it back he see that a lot of ice pillars from the destroyed tails are coming toward him and he can't avoid them because the dragon's head is in the way.

"Da-damn it!" Omega manage to avoid getting hit but now his body is stuck to the dragon's body as the ice pillars are holding both his arms and legs.  
"Now get him!" the three guardians quickly dash to deliver a final blow and they was so into it that they didn't realize that Omega is smiling.  
"Got you." Omega use his power to break the ice on his right arm and he then raise his right hand and soon it began on shining.  
"Wh- Oh no! Fenrir, Leviathan! Dodge it!" Harpuia quickly change his direction and he push his teammates away as Omega put his shining right hand to the ground and creating a pillar of light which destroy everything around it.

After the smoke from the explosion gone the three guardians come in sight. Both Fenrir and Leviathan managed to not getting a serious damage thanks to Harpuia's quick reaction but Harpuia still lost his left leg because he's a little late on escaping but manage to stay alive.  
"Hehehe I guess that's ended it huh?" Omega start to walk toward Harpuia and the others and when he is in front of Harpuia he took Harpuia's sword "You're the most troubling one so I'll take your life first!" Omega slashed down the sword toward Harpuia when "STOP!!!!" Omega was just inched away from killing Harpuia when Iris come out from her hiding place and yelled  
"Well well well, what do we have here?" Omega drop the sword and stared at Iris  
"Yo-you want me right? So just take me and... please spare them." Omega start to think when a voice come from his comunication device  
"Omega Omega. Do you hear me? Answer now!" Omega could hear that Weil is calling him so he stop staring at Iris and put his hand on his helmet to turn on the device  
"What is it? I'm a little busy here so be quick."  
"Ah finally. Now listen Omega! Quickly bring that girl back because right now Zero is heading toward Neo Arcadia! OBEY"  
'This is bad. I guess I just do it quickly.' Omega put his hand down and start to walk toward Iris  
"I guess I'm taking your offer, but just to make sure..." Omega then punch Iris's stomach making her fainted, then he carry her body on his shoulder and face toward the guardians.  
"You are lucky this time but don't worry cause when I get my full power I'll come back and kill all of you. Hehehe...HUAHAHAHA!" Omega then dissapear together with Iris and just a minute after Zero arrived at the spot.

End of Flashback

"So that's what happen here..." Zero said in a low voice. He is seating on the ground with his head down and he grips his hand hard.  
"Zero, we're sorry but we couldn't do anything against his power." Ciel, who is sitting beside him try to comfort him by touching his shoulder but he shook it away.  
They remain in silence until Zero stand up all of a sudden which make Ciel suprised.  
"Ze-Zero, what're you going to do?" Ciel quickly get up as well noticing the strange behaviour of Zero  
"I'm going to go to Willy's lab now. That's the place where Weil and Omega are hiding. I'm gonna defeat them and take Iris back." He began to walk toward the gate of Neo Arcadia as he know that the teleporter is broken thanks to Omega so he had to walk.  
"Bu-but what can you do alone! You're just gonna kill yourself Zero!" Ciel's shout make Zero stop walking and face her  
"Ciel..."  
"Zero... please... please wait until everyone gets better so we can attack Weil together. I... I don't want to see you sacrificing yourself anymore so please..." a tear began to form in Ciel's eyes Ciel start to cry but soon she stop as Zero put his finger on her eyes and wipe her tears.  
"Ciel, I'm sorry but this problem is my responsibility. I was the reason why Omega got this powerful so I have to stop him now or never." "Bu-but if you go alone..." Ciel's stop speaking as he feel Zero's finger on her lips stopping her from speaking  
"Don't worry Ciel, I'll be alright, beside I'm not going to fight alone." Zero pull his finger from Ciel's lips and turn around  
"Wh-what do you mean."  
"Just wait and see Ciel. Just wait and see..." Zero dashed away so fast that Ciel couldn't stop him and when he is already far away Ciel is still standing in her place with both her hand on her chest while facing the place where Zero was standing.  
"I trust you Zero, so please be careful and come back here... come back to me."

End of Chapter

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
AN: Fiuhhhh, another chapter done. I'm starting to run out of idea here so I'm sorry if it's gonna be late for the next chapter, but I just hope that this chapter is good enough. What do you think? Does this chapter feel strange somehow? If yes I'm soooooo sorry, I'm waiting for your review so please give me some okay.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

AN: Sorry for the late chapter, but as I've told before I'm a bit stuck with the story so please forgive me. Well, I've try my best to write this chapter though so I'm sorry if it's a little bad.  
DISCLAIMER : The same as always, I don't own MMZ and the characters inside it.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dawn and Zero is standing in front of a hole inside a deep forest.  
'So this is the place, hope I'm not too late' Zero thought as he walk inside the cave He keep on walking until he reach a door which seem pretty new for an old cave. Zero pull out his gun and charge it, and when it's fully charged he shoot the door open and what await inside was a group of X-drones with a gun on their hand.  
"What a nice welcome party." Zero said with a smirk, soon he start attacking the drones and since there were only some of them, he defeat them easily with his gun. The next thing he knew Zero had start running inside the cave with a lot of X-drones and golems waiting for him in every side of the cave and soon after that he get inside a room that seems to be a lab or something since it's very different from the caveway he just passed, not only that the room also had many electric equipments inside. After taking a good look of the room Zero decide to walk toward what seem like a door when a screen appear behind him and soon he turn around.

"Weil!" Zero said  
"Hehehehe, welcome to my base Zero. But I'm afraid that you're a bit too late, I've got the password I need from this girl memory data and soon Omega will be perfect"  
"Not if I could reach you in time and blast that Omega away." Zero shoot his gun toward the screen, but when it got destroyed another screen appear behind him.  
"I know you'll said that so I've got another welcome party for you." Weil flicked his finger and all of a sudden the floor next to Zero crumble away and a beam come out of it.  
"Wh-...!" Zero jump away to dodge but he got caught of guard as the beam bounced back when it hit the ceiling and come straight at him.  
"Damn!" Zero shoot the beam and it explode but some of the blast still hit his right hand  
'What was that? That attack seems familiar.' Zero thought  
"Hehehehehehe, it seems that you're suprised huh?" Weil laughed away while looking at Zero  
"Wait till you see this! Arise, OMEGA II!"

The floor start crumbling again and soon a reploid come out from it, and what suprised Zero is that it looks exactly like Omega's old form before it fused with the Dark Elf except it's colour now is black instead of white.  
"What! Omega!?" The reploid pull out its sword and slashed it toward Zero which he barely avoid because of the big size of the sword. Zero quickly shoot his gun toward it but it leave no scratch.  
"Suprised? I've manage to create a replica of Omega from the one you destroyed and I guess this will give you some entertainment before meeting my perfect Omega so have fun. Huahahahahahahaha!" the screen disappear and now Omega II start its attack toward Zero with its big sword. Zero could avoid every single hit but the problem is that he couldn't attack back thanks to the rampaging sword.

'Shit! This could be bad. I've to find a way to counterattack.' Zero thought while shooting his gun but it's futile since Omega II's sword keep deflecting the beam.  
Zero keep on avoiding Omega II's attack and after a while he realize that the sword Omega II wield had got some crack on the grip. Seeing that this is an opportunity Zero charge his gun and when Omega II try to swing its sword again Zero shoot at the grip and the impact made the sword's grip shatter.  
"All right!" Zero quickly put down his gun and took his saber instead. He dashed toward Omega II and slash it on the head which prove to be useful as Omega II growled in pain. Not wanting to waste any time Zero dashed again but he got attacked instead by Omega II's right hand which had separated from it's body and that attack made Zero fall to the ground.  
Omega II's right hand then grab Zero's body and start to crush it with it's tremendous power.  
"Arghhhh! Let me go you bastard!" Zero yell in pain as he stabbed Omega II's hand with his saber but the grip become tighter instead when all of sudden a blue beam come out of nowhere and hit the right hand and releasing Zero.

Zero quickly recover himself and land succesfully to the ground while a figure of a reploid dashed his way toward Omega II and shoot some beams toward the head and this made Omega II fall to the ground. The reploid put down his hand when Omega II's right hand come from his back and almost hit him if not for Zero who jump and cut it in half while smirking toward the reploid.  
"With this, I've paid my debt to you." Zero said which made the reploid smile a little Soon both reploid dashed toward Omega II's body, the reploid shoot his buster toward the left hand and make it blow up while Zero jump toward Omega II's head and slash it in half which stop the big reploid's movement for good. Not long after Zero faced the reploid next to him.  
"It's been a long time since I see you, and it seem I've come at a right time." the reploid said while held his right hand up with a smile on his face.  
"Huh. Trust me, it will be better if you've come sooner." Zero said while gripping the reploid's hand with a smirk "X"

End of Chapter

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN : Sorry that this chapter is short, but it just seems good to stop the story here with X's return. The next chapter will show the battle between Zero and Omega so please wait for it okay! One more thing : please give me some reviews 'kay!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

AN: Sorry that the last chapter were short, to make up for it this chapter gonna be longer and if I'm not wrong it'll only need one or two more chapters from this one to complete the story, so happy reading everyone!  
DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN MMZ OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS INSIDE IT (again)  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep inside Willy's lab, Weil is standing in front of a monitor looking at how the blue (ex)hunter had come to rescue his arch nemesis from one of his minions.  
"Damn it! He destroyed my plan century ago and now he want to do that again? Like I'll let him."  
Weil push a button in front of him and soon X-drones and golems start to appear everywhere in the lab.  
"This will buy me some time. All I need is just a few hours more and my Omega will be complete"  
Weil walk toward a capsule where Omega's sleeping and a wicked smile appear on his face when a reploid figure appear behind him.  
"Master, is it okay to just let them like that? Those robots won't be able to stop them for long"  
Weil turn around to face the reploid with his hand on his chin "Hmm, that might be true. Well then I guess you've to guard the room behind this one, just to make sure. Now go"  
"I will not fail you master." The reploid bow down and start to walk away.  
"You better not." Weil said while turning back to Omega's capsule

Back to X and Zero Both hunter are now running in the tunnel while destroying anything in their way either a golem or X-drones with their weapon when Zero start to speak.  
"So tell me X, how you get your body back? And where were you all this time?" Zero said while slashing a golem's head making it explode  
"Well, to tell you the truth I never meant it either."  
"Hmm?" Zero said when he slashed an X-drones which is standing behind X who shot a golem behind Zero.  
Seeing that the area is clear both hunter start to run to the other area which is strangely clear from enemy.  
"Do you remember the time my energy runned out?" X asked  
"Yeah, that was after my fight with Omega who used my old body right?"  
"Yup, I don't know why but that time mother elf helped me"  
"Huh? Mother elf?"  
"Yes, she took me to Neo Arcadia's base. To the place where you fight copy X before."  
"So? Don't tell me that your current body is..."  
"That's right, this was copy X's body. Actually that's not a suprise since my real body have been destroyed to pieces."  
"Well if you say it that way. But if I'm not wrong copy X's body is also pretty much destroyed right?"  
"Yes but not as much as my original body, and actually that is one of the reasons I didn't come sooner. That's because I've to hide myself while repairing this body first"  
Both hunter stopped when they meet a dead end.  
"Wha- did we take the wrong road?" X start to speak  
"No, if my memory is right." Zero start to check the wall and after a while, "Got it!"  
Zero pushed a part of the wall and the wall open and behind the door is a room that looks like an elevator.  
"Glad your memory's back." X chuckled a bit.  
"Very funny X, now let's go"  
"Hey hey, it was a compliment you know." X sighed and get inside the elevator

Zero come inside the elevator after X and soon the elevator start moving by itself.  
"Now continue with your story X, what is the other reason that you didn't come sooner?" Zero said while leaning to the elevator's wall "Ah about that." X smirked which make Zero a little irritated "It's a secret"  
"X, this is not the time for some joke you know."  
"Okay okay, the truth is because after repairing my body I also added some data inside it and it need some time to be completed." "What data?" Zero ask in a straight tone.  
"That is..." X's word are cut off by a hand that pierce through the elevator but thanks to their reflexs both hunters manage to avoid it. When both of them come out from the elevator they see that they have been waited by golems and X-drones and their number is no joke, there's almost no room for X or Zero to move as they're in the center of the enemies.  
"A really nice welcome party if I must say." Zero smirked while pulling out his saber  
"Good timing. I'll show you what data I meant before so watch carefully"  
With that said X's body start to glow brightly and when the light's disappear Zero could see that X's armor had changed. His armor's colour is black instead of blue and it also has something that looks like a shoulder pads on both on his shoulder and a spike-like things on the helmet.  
"The ultimate armor?! Now that's a suprise!" Zero exclaimed which make X smirked  
"Now see this Zero!" X dashed toward the enemies and his body start to glow again, but this time it's not as bright as the last one "NOVA STRIKE!" X yelled as his body dash passed the enemies in front of him which got destroyed in an instant of touching.  
X stop at the other side of the enemies and after charging his buster he fire a big beam which pierced almost a quarter of the enemies. X start to shoot the enemies in front of him while Zero slashing the enemies on the other side of the room and in a few minutes all of the enemy have been destroyed.  
X find a door and yell which make Zero dashed to his place and soon they both continue their mission.  
"How's that? Pretty good right." X said  
"Huh! You should've used it earlier" Zero said while smilling a bit.

Soon both hunter arrived at another door which open by itself when they come near it. Both hunter walk inside it and soon the door closed and a figure appear in front of them.  
"Who are you?" X said first and both he and Zero could hear the figure in front of them is clapping his hand  
"I must say that I'm impressed by your performance but too bad that it all ends here"  
"This voice.. no way! Yo-you are...!" Zero said in a suprised and when the figure appear from the darkness both X's and Zero's eyes widen. The figure appear to be a white tall reploid with with a rond sholder pad and spike on both of them, not only that he also has a helmet that looks like a black hat.  
"COLONEL!" both X and Zero yelled.  
"Colonel yo-you were alive? But how?" Zero said  
"I guess you're mistaking me with someone else. Now stop speaking and start fighting!" Colonel suddenly disappear from X's and Zero's sight and when they realize it he is already standing behind them with a saber on his right hand. Both hunter manage to avoid this, Colonel then quickly dash toward Zero and slash his saber which was blocked by Zero using his own saber. But Colonel didn't stop there, he continue his attack while Zero just defend himself.  
"Colonel! Snap out of it!" X yelled while shooting his buster which was avoided easily by Colonel.  
"I've told you that you're mistaking someone else." Colonel's body disappear again and he reappear in front of X, this time X is a bit late and ge got a scratch on his chest armor. Zero quickly dashed to help but got kick instead by Colonel and he flew to the end of the room and when he try to got up Colonel throw X toward him which make them clashed against each other.  
"What's wrong? You two doesn't seem to be fighting wholeheartedly." Colonel lower his saber down and he walk towards X and Zero "Is it because I look like someone you know? Listen now, those emotions aren't neccesary on a battlefield, now stand and fight like a true warrior"  
With that said both X and Zero stand on their feet and get on battle position and soon they dashed toward Colonel.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Colonel used his saber to defend himself from the hunters attack but because of the pressure is too great for him he soon get hit by X's buster and this time he is the one who fly and crashed the wall.  
"Not so bad." Colonel quickly stand on his feet and he lift his saber upward and as he did that, a lightning strike at his saber  
"How about this then!" Colonel stabbed his saber down at the ground and the lightning spread through the ground and coming toward the hunters but to Colonel's suprised both X and Zero had climbed the wall and now they're flying toward him.  
Colonel's reactions was too late and he got a kick on the stomach by X as well as a punch on the face by Zero which make him fall to the ground.  
"Ughhh! How did you do that? It seem that you've know my attack even before seeing it." Colonel said said while trying to stand up. "Because it seem that we were right after all Colonel." X said  
"You ARE the Colonel we know." Zero said "Wha-what are you talking about." Colonel faced the hunters  
"We said that you're someone we know from the past." X explained "Not only your appearance, but your sword play, your technique, even the way you talk are the same"  
"What are you- ARGHHHHH!!!!" Colonel suddenly scream in pain while holding his head  
"COLONEL!" Both X and Zero yelled when suddenly a screen appear behind them

"Well,well,well. It seems you've figured it out huh"  
"WEIL!" Both X and Zero turn around to see the figure from the screen  
"So this was all your doing!" Zero yelled  
"Hehehehe, that's right. I found his body century ago when I was still a scientist on Neo Arcadia so I decided to hide his body because I felt that I will be able to used it someday and it seems that I was right"  
"You bastard! What've you done to Colonel!" X said while trying to suppresed his anger.  
"Tsk tsk tsk" Weil wave his finger "I just put a chip inside his head that will make him go rampage and die after a while if he ever try to remember the memories that I had sealed deep inside his memory data"  
"What!" Zero quickly turn around and it was fortunate that he did because thanks to that he manage to avoid Colonel's punch that was directed to his head.  
"Well because it seems that you're busy I guess I'll leave you guys alone huahahahahahha!" soon the screen disappear but neither X nor Zero care about it as they are busy avoiding Colonel's attack.  
"X this is bad! We've to stop Colonel and remove that chip before he die!"  
"Yeah but how! He just won't stop!" X jump away and shoot at Colonel's leg but it only managed to scratch it, instead it make Colonel angrier and fiercer. Colonel quickly catch X's body and is about to throw him when Zero catch him from behind.  
"Colonel! Stop it please! You're gonna die for sure at this rate!" Zero yelled but it seems that it didn't reach Colonel at all as he throw X away and hit Zero with his elbow making him release his grip on Colonel.  
"Damn it! What should we do now?" Zero said when the door explode and a fireball fly from the door and hit Colonel's hand that was about to meet Zero's face, making it stop in it's track.  
"What?" Zero and X both faced the same way and they can see that the three guardians are standing in front of the broken door.

"It seems that you need some help Zero." Fenrir said in a mocking tone  
"You guys! How-" Zero's words were cut as he got a kick from Colonel which make him fly toward the guardians who caught him succesfully.  
"We've been repaired by Ms. Ciel, well I've been fully repaired but these two just won't let me go alone eventhough they haven't fully recover yet." Harpuia explained while helping Zero to stand up when Colonel dash toward them which caught them a bit off guard but it is a luck that Colonel has forgot that X is in the room too. X fire a beam which make Colonel fall to the side a few metres from the guardians and Zero.  
"Sorry, but we don't have the time to talk." X said while walking toward the others  
"Ma-master X???" Leviathan said with a suprised look on her face.  
"What does this mean Zero?" Fenrir asked  
"No time to explain but trust me, he is the REAL X." Zero said with a smirk  
"Heh guess what? I think I've find a way to save Colonel now." X said  
"Oh yeah? Let's hear it then." Zero said  
"Okay but first Fenrir and Zero could you hold Colonel for a moment? I need Harpuia and Leviathan for the plan."  
"Roger that, c'mon Fenrir!" Zero dashed toward Colonel  
"Don't order me around!" Fenrir yelled while following Zero  
"Good. Now Harpuia, Leviathan listen closely. This is the plan."

A moment later X also join the fight while Harpuia and Leviathan stand in front of the door to collect their power.  
"Zero! Fenrir! Push Colonel until the center of the room!" X yelled and soon after Colonel is pushed to the center like X ordered. "Leviathan NOW!" X yelled again Soon Leviathan create an ice dragon from her staff and it bind Colonel's body from leg until his arm making him unable to move. At that time Harpuia lift both of his swords and something that looks like a satellite appear above Colonel.  
"Thunder Rain!" Harpuia yelled and soon a rain of thunder was fired from the satellite, the thunder hit Colonel directly and since the ice dragon is still binding his body there's no way to avoid it. The damage Colonel received was quite big and it makes him fall to the ground unconscious.  
"Good, now all we've to do is removing the chip." X said "The problem is how."  
"I think I have an idea, Fenrir and Leviathan. You two bring Colonel back to Neo Arcadia and ask Ciel to remove a chip from his head, I'm sure Ciel will know which chip I mean." Zero said  
"What!?" Fenrir yelled but Leviathan closed his mouth with her staff  
"Roger that, c'mon Fenrir." Leviathan gesture toward Colonel  
"But why?" Fenrir asked  
"We haven't fully recovered yet, we'll only be a trouble for them when fighting Omega. So now we've to do what we can do." Leviathan said with a calm voice  
"Che! Okay okay I understand!" With that said the three of them dissapear from that place leaving X, Zero and Harpuia behind.  
"It's finally the time to end this. Let's move." Zero said and soon the three of them dash toward the last door where Omega and Weil are waiting for them.  
'Wait for me Iris, I'll take you back for sure.'

End of Chapter

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN: I'm soooooo sorry that I've broken yet another promise. I've promise to put Zero and Omega fighting in this chapter but the battle against Colonel really take all my time. Heck I never thought about bringing Colonel back before I write this chapter either but I did it anyway. I just hope that you guys doesn't get angry at me and enjoy the story so far, also please be kind to give me some reviews okay.


End file.
